Official Fanfiction University Of Wonderland
by Madelyn Hatter
Summary: This is a spin-off of Camilla Sandmans(Miss Cam) OFU of Middle-Earth At OFUW we join several Bad-Fic writers on their jorney through school where they will learn through pain and meet the many Mini-Jabberwocky. They will also meet the Malevolent Course coordinator Ms. Johanna Maguire whos comments will leave no ego un-scathed *admissions Open*


**AN. Hello it is I Madelyn Hatter and I thought I would take a crack at a fanfiction university for my favorite fandom, Wonderland (all media types) the three I have chosen are Wonderland: Alice's new musical adventure, Wonderland (2010) and the book by Lewis Carroll (love all his books but Alice is defiantly my favorite) so read enjoy and submit your victims err... Students for maiming I mean learning. (Form at the bottom) Also I will be needing some teachers so if you would like to submit a teacher please send me a separate PM, containing a Bio, what class you would teach and anything else you would like to submit.**

The notes of Audiomachines "House of Cards" filled her ears as she sat trying to put her mind off of the on coming assault that the students would bring when they arrived eventually. Ex-MarySue hunter Johanna Maguire sat in her chair, legs propped on top of her desk. She flipped the page of the book in her lap and stared down at the profile of the girl on the page, Jade Feld she remembered collecting her admission form like it was yesterday...perhaps because it was yesterday.

_Jade Feld sat at her desk writing her new amazing story for the Alice in Wonderland fandom. It was about a poor misunderstood girl who falls down the rabbit hole in her back yard and in to wonderland only to later fall in love with the Mad Hatter now sure she had been flamed and threatened to be reported to PPC or whatever that was. Flipping on her sound track to the movie of Alice in Wonderland she began to write...opening a new word document she began to write "And Tarottt looked in to Melia Halcyon Anthea Shaherizad eyes and said in the most romanic voice" then her computer screen turned bright green and from it stepped a man dressed in a black and white striped matrix coat and a pair of bunny ears coming out of his dreadlocks. "Ms Feld you are sentenced to a year at the Wonderland Fanfiction Academy My name is Morris the March Hare and I am one of the teachers at this wonderful Academy and am here to inform you that A) your fanfiction is horrendous and B) if you do not attend this academy you will never write fanfiction again." He said these last words with a toothy grin and handed her a Gred (a sickly combination of red and green) envelope. "Once you finnish filling out that form pack your things and rabbit hole will drop in to pick you up and with that he was gone. Jade stared at the envelope and proceeded to open it slicing her finger open and swearing that she could hear the sound of a woman laughing when she placed her finger in her mouth to lick off the blood. Picking up a pen she began to fill out the form:  
YOU, AS A STUDENT_

_Name: _Jade Angel Feld

_Gender: Please circle one Female/Male/undefined/ both _Female :p

_Species: _Human_!_

_Age: _16

_Physical Description: _I am tall, have green sparkling eyes the color of spring and long blond hair that sparkles like sun shine

_Do you wish to learn Outlandish? _Whats that?!

_Have you been to an OFU before? _What's that?!

_Have you heard of the PPC before? someone threatened me with them before!_

_IN RELATION TO THE CANON_

_On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being 'dimwit who's only there for the Tarrant Hightopp or any other attractive milliner (*cough*the Mad Hattress *cough* ' and 10 being 'total Carroll geek', how well acquainted are you with the Carroll canon? _Uh, what's canon? And Whats a Milliner

_Have you seen the Movie, Read the book, seen the play/listen to the soundtrack like it is Gods gift to the earth, read the sequel, seen the 2010 movie with Johnny Depp? _There is a Play! But I saw the 2010 movie with hunky Johnny.

_IN RELATION TO YOUR FANFICTION_

_Why do you write fanfiction? _Cuz I luv TARRAMT so much!

_Who is your favorite character and/or lust object? _TARRY!

_Who is your least favourite character? Why? _The read Queen is such a bitch! I hate her D:

_Have you written slash? What was the pairing, and why? _Ewww, slash are grosss! :P

_Have you written Het? What was the pairing, and why? _OMG Tarry and anyone

_Have you written a Mary Sue? _What's Mary Sue?

_What types of fanfiction do you usually write? _Romance, totally. =w=b

_Which pairings do you usually write? _Only Tarrant and Melia

_Have you tried to write poetry? _Yeah, it was like really cool and stuff. I wrote it when I was like super depressed (but I did not cut or anything gross), lol!

_The minuet she finished the last question the forms disappeared and Jade went to bed dreaming of her gorgeous man god Tarry!_

**In the newly erected Wonderland Academy in looking glass land:**

The staff of the Wonderland Academy of Fanfiction sat around a large table where a small girl in a black dress paced giving orders for the last minuet things that needed to be done before the students arrived. She stopped and sat down quickly. "Miss Johanna?" A voice called the girl spun slapping her with her braids as she did so "The students will be arriving shortly we sent the Rabbits and Hares to set up the Rabbit holes" the girl smiled "thank you Your Hatress and Please call me Jo, just not in front of the students okay?" "Of course" and with that the Hatress was off making long legged strides to the other side of the room. Johanna looked down the list of cannon characters names:  
Alice  
Cheshire Cat  
Mad Hatter  
March Hare  
Tweedle Dee  
Tweedle Dumb  
Queen of Hearts  
Caterpillar  
The Walrus  
The Carpenter  
The Gryphon  
The Mock Turtle  
The Jabberwock

The Red Queen  
The White Queen  
Alice Kingsleigh  
Tarrant Hightopp  
Absolem  
Ilosovic Stayne  
Nivins McTwisp  
Mallymkun  
Thackery Earwicket

Alice Stetson  
Jack the white knight  
Maddie Hatter (the Hatress)  
Morris the March Hare  
The Red Queen  
El Gato  
The Caterpillar  
Chloe

(Assorted other characters)

Johanna smirked and placed the list down "this was going to be fun" she thought to her self and allowed her self just this once to settle in for a cup of tea and a bit of Maniacal laughter.

**AN. 2.0: Okay so form: **  
Name:  
Gender: Please circle one Female/Male/undefined/ both  
Species:  
Age:  
Physical Description:  
Do you wish to learn Outlandish?  
Have you been to an OFU before?  
Have you heard of the PPC before?

IN RELATION TO THE CANON

On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being 'dimwit who's only there for the Tarrant Hightopp or any other attractive milliner (*cough*the Mad Hattress *cough* ' and 10 being 'total Carroll geek', how well acquainted are you with the Carroll canon?

Have you seen the Movie, Read the book, seen the play/listen to the soundtrack like it is Gods gift to the earth, read the sequel, seen the 2010 movie with Johnny Depp? There is a Play! But I saw the 2010 movie with hunky Johnny.

IN RELATION TO YOUR FANFICTION  
Why do you write fanfiction?  
Who is your favorite character and/or lust object? TARRY!  
Who is your least favorite character? Why?  
Have you written slash? What was the pairing, and why?  
Have you written Het? What was the pairing, and why?  
Have you written a Mary Sue?  
What types of fanfiction do you usually write?  
Which pairings do you usually write?  
Have you tried to write poetry?

**Also my lovelies I do not mean to offend anyone with the cutting thing, I cut for years and recently just stopped so sorry if that offends anyone but if was only as part of the character and not what I really meant okay?**

**Love XOXO  
Madelyn**


End file.
